Pod starą wierzbą
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Duńskie miasteczko Kjöge leży nad brzegiem morza na równinie piaszczystej, jednostajnej; las duży widać wprawdzie w oddaleniu, ale droga do niego ciężka i daleka, a za miasteczkiem ciągną się pola i łąki, ot jak zwyczajnie na wsi. Każdy wie jednak, że wszędzie można znaleźć coś ładnego, gdzie nam dobrze i miło, i nieraz potem w najpiękniejszych krajach tęsknimy do zakątka, gdzieśmy się chowali szczęśliwie jako dzieci i wydaje nam się piękniejszym od wspaniałych krajobrazów i ludnych stolic. To samo można powiedzieć o Kjöge. Mieszkańcom podobało się czyste miasteczko, z szeregiem małych ogródków nad rzeczką, tu właśnie wpadającą do zatoki. Kochali je, bo tu im upłynęło życie, przyjemnie i szczęśliwie, jak dziecięce lata dzieciom sąsiadów, o których właśnie chcemy opowiedzieć. Ogródki ich leżały tuż nad rzeczką, w jednym był bez wysoki, w drugim stara wierzba, trochę wypróchniała, lecz tutaj właśnie dzieci najlepiej bawić się lubiły, chociaż rosła nad wodą i łatwo któremu mógł się zdarzyć wypadek. Ale nad dziećmi Bóg czuwa, bez tego któżby je upilnował? Zresztą były ostrożne, a szczególniej mały Kanut, który tak lękał się wody, że nawet podczas lata nie można go było namówić, aby wszedł w morze. Inne dzieci lubiły pluskać się przy brzegu, wyśmiewały się też z niego, ale Kanut znosił cierpliwie ich żarty i nie przezwyciężał dziwnej trwogi. Raz Joasi, córce sąsiada, śniło się, że sama płynęła czółenkiem, ale się bała i zaczęła wzywać pomocy, a wtedy Kanut chciał się do niej dostać i wszedł odważnie w morze. Łódka była dosyć daleko od brzegu, więc woda dochodziła mu wkrótce do pasa, potem była po szyję, aż nakoniec cały zniknął w niej z głową. Sen Joasi w Kanucie dziwną obudził ambicyę: nie pozwalał odtąd dzieciom wyśmiewać się ze swego strachu i dowodził, że tak samo zrobiłby jak we śnie, gdyby Joasia na niego wołała. Nie próbowano sprawdzić tego zapewnienia, ale Kanut był dumny, jak gdyby naprawdę spełniły czyn bohaterski. Rodzice dwojga tych dzieci żyli z sobą w sąsiedzkiej zgodzie i przyjaźni, schodzili się też często w jednym lub drugim ogródku i rozmawiając, patrzyli na swoje pociechy, bawiące się wesoło na ulicy, lub nad rzeką, pod starą wierzbą. Tutaj najlepiej bawić się lubiły.Środek miasteczka zajmował rynek dość obszerny, na którym podczas jarmarków ustawiano budy i kramy z trzewikami, wstążkami i wszelkim towarem. Tłok bywał wtedy straszny, a wedle zwyczaju zarazem deszcz i błoto, zapach koni, chłopskich kożuchów i smoły, lecz obok tego i zapach miodowy pierników, które rozkładano na wielkim straganie. A najprzyjemniejsze było to, że człowiek, który sprzedawał owe prześliczne pierniki, corocznie podczas jarmarku wynajmował sobie izdebkę u rodziców Kanuta. Rozumie się, że przy okazyi chłopczyk zarabiał na tem niejeden przysmaczek, a zawsze dzielił się tym podarunkiem z przyjaciółką swoją Joasią. Najbardziej jednak cieszyły się dzieci z przyjazdu "piernikarza" dlatego, że umiał opowiadać niezmiernie ciekawe historye o każdej rzeczy, nawet o piernikach. Raz wieczorem opowiedział obojgu prześliczną, której przez czas długi zapomnieć nie mogły. Bo też nie była to zwykła historya, sami posłuchajcie tylko: Na straganie leżały dwa śliczne pierniki: żółty chłopiec w kapeluszu i różowa pasterka bez kapelusza. Twarze miały zwrócone na bok i mogły się na siebie patrzeć, chociaż trochę zezem; ale oprócz tego chłopiec miał z lewego boku gorzki migdał, zamiast serca, dziewczynka za to była z najczystszego miodu. Rozumie się, że wyglądali tak wspaniale tylko z tej strony, na którą się patrzy, bo drugiej i tak nie widać. Chłopiec i pasterka leżeli obok siebie na straganie bardzo długo, nie sprzedawano ich, gdyż przeznaczone były na wystawę, jako najpiękniejsze. A ponieważ leżały obok, patrzyły wciąż na siebie i były bardzo piękne, więc się podobały sobie i pokochały się nawzajem. Tylko żaden z pierników nic nie mówił o tem drugiemu. — On powinien odezwać się pierwszy, bo jest chłopcem — mówiła do siebie dziewczyna, ale nie wymagałaby nawet wyrazów, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że jest kochaną nawzajem. Chłopiec myślał inaczej: różowa sąsiadka bardzo mu się podobała i marzył, że jest bogatym paniczem, ma pełną kieszeń złota, więc ją kupuje dla siebie i zjada. Kilka tygodni leżały pierniki na stole i bardzo wyschły, ale kochały się zawsze, tylko nic nie mówiły, co było całem nieszczęściem. — Dobrze, że chociaż leżę obok niego i mogę na niego patrzeć — myślała pasterka. Wtem — knak! — bardzo po cichu — i złamała się w pasie, gdzie była najcieńsza. — Gdyby wiedziała, jak bardzo ją kocham, nie byłaby się może złamała tak prędko — pomyślał chłopiec. Taka była historya, a oto są oba pierniki — rzekł dobry kupiec i dał Joasi chłopca, który był jeszcze cały, a złamaną pasterkę Kanutowi. Ale dzieci były tak bardzo wzruszone, że nie miały serca zjeść zakochanej pary. Nazajutrz zabrały oba prześliczne pierniki i całą gromadą powędrowały aż na cmentarz. Tu ustawiły chłopca i dziewczynę pod murem, który osłaniał kobierzec wiecznie zielonego bluszczu, i zaczęły opowiadanie. Dziewczyna, zaczepiona rękami o liście, wyglądała, jakby nie była złamaną, słońce padało na oba pierniki i cała powieść zdawała się jeszcze piękniejszą, niż wczoraj wieczorem w domu. Wszystkie dzieci słuchały zachwycone i milczące a wtem spostrzegły, że najstarszy chłopiec — zapewne przez złośliwość — zjadł oba kawałki pasterki. Płakały po niej z żalu, ale potem — z litości naturalnie, ażeby biedaka nie zostawić samego na tym świecie — zjadły i chłopca. Historyi jednak o wiernej miłości bez słów tej pięknej pary piernikowej nie zapomniały nigdy. Kanut i Joasia byli zawsze razem, nie umieli nawet bawić się oddzielnie, pod bzem lub starą wierzbą opowiadali sobie codzienne przygody, śpiewali i biegali. Joasia miała głosik, niby srebrny dzwonek, Kanut śpiewać nie umiał, ale zawsze dobrze pamiętał słowa. I to coś znaczy przecie, a głos Joasi podziwiała sama właścicielka sklepu galanteryjnego i bardzo lubiła słuchać jej śpiewu z daleka. Były to dni szczęśliwe, — ale nie mogły trwać wiecznie, bo wszystko się zmienia na świecie. Trzeba się było rozstać. Matka Joasi umarła, a ojciec zamierzał się ożenić powtórnie w stolicy, gdzie mu obiecywano korzystne zajęcie. Dzieci przy pożegnaniu płakały serdecznie, a rodzice przyrzekli sobie pisywać przynajmniej raz na rok. Kanuta oddano także na naukę do szewca w Kjöge; zaduży był chłopiec, aby mógł zbijać bąki całemi dniami po ulicy. Przy pracy często myślał o Joasi. Jakżeby ją. chętnie odwiedził w stolicy, która o pięć mil tylko była oddaloną! W dni pogodne mogł nawet widzieć kościelne wieże, a złoty krzyż wyraźnie połyskiwał w słońcu. Czy też Joasia o nim myślała nawzajem? Na Boże Narodzenie rodzice Kanuta odebrali list ze stolicy. Dawny sąsiad zupełnie zadowolony był z miejsca, a Joasi powodziło się wybornie: jej piękny głos zwrócił uwagę i dostała miejsce przy teatrze, a doświadczeni ludzie obiecują jej tam świetną przyszłość; i teraz nawet już troche zarabia. Ze swoich oszczędności przysłała sąsiadom srebrnego talara, aby wypili jej zdrowie. Dopisała tę prośbę sama i dołączyła jeszcze "pozdrowienie dla Kanuta!" Wszyscy płakali z radości i pili za zdrowie Joasi i jej ojca. Odtąd Kanut myślał o niej jeszcze więcej, i pracował z takim zapałem, że igła nieraz kłuła mu palce głęboko. Ale to nic nie znaczy, głupstwo! Joasia o nim pamięta serdecznie, a on ją kocha i pragnie ją pojąć za żonę, skoro się tylko wyuczy rzemiosła i zostanie czeladnikiem. Wtedy powędruje prosto do stolicy i opowie jej o swych zamiarach, żeby nie powtórzyła się historya nieszczęśliwej pary pierników. Nadszedł nakoniec czas oczekiwany: Kanut był czeladnikiem i szedł po raz pierwszy w życiu do stolicy, do znajomego majstra. Co to będzie za radość zobaczyć Joasię! Już nie są dziećmi: ona ma lat 17, on o dwa lata starszy. Chciał jeszcze w Kjöge kupić dla niej złoty pierścionek, ale się zastanowił, że w Kopenhadze muszą być ładniejsze. Pożegnał więc rodziców, zarzucił na plecy niewielki tłómoczek i ruszył w drogę późnym wieczorem jesiennym, mimo drobnego i chłodnego deszczu. Porzucał swoje rodzinne miasteczko może na długo, lecz nie myślał o tem; liście spadały z drzew z cichym szelestem, błoto było na gościńcu, niebo szare. Przybył do nowego majstra mokry i zabłocony, ale z tem sobie poradził bez trudu, a nazajutrz dał się poznać przy robocie. W niedzielę dopiero jednak mógł odwiedzić rodziców Joasi. Ubrał się też starannie, w nowy garnitur i kapelusz, chociaż dotąd chodził w czapce. Ale przecież był już teraz czeladnikiem. Znalazł dom, ulicę i po wielu schodach wszedł tak wysoko, że w głowie mu się zakręciło. Jak ci ludzie w stolicy mieszkają tak jedni na drugich! W pokoju, do którego wszedł po zapukaniu, było czysto i dostatnio, ojciec Joasi przyjął go bardzo serdecznie, a żona jego, choć obca osoba, poczęstowała gościa szklanką kawy. — To się Joasia ucieszy! — rzekł ojciec. — Tęgi chłopak wyrósł z ciebie i przystojny. No, i ty zobaczysz, co się z niej zrobiło. Niejedną już pociechę miałem z tej dziewczyny, a da Bóg, więcej się jeszcze doczekam. Teraz, choć mieszka przy nas, ma swój osobny pokoik i sama za niego płaci! Zapukał do córki, jakby człowiek obcy, i wszedł razem z Kanutem. Tu dopiero było prześlicznie. Takiego pokoiku niktby nie znalazł w Kjöge i królowa piękniejszego mieć nie mogła. Na podłodze leżał dywan, okno zasłaniały długie, białe firanki, kwiaty, na ścianach obrazy i lustro wielkie jak drzwi! Przy stole fotel aksamitny — niby w pałacu. Kanut objął to wszystko jednym rzutem oka, gdyż naprawdę nic nie widział prócz Joasi. Była zupełnie inna, niż ją sobie wyobrażał, lecz daleko piękniejsza. Żadna dziewczyna w Kjöge z nią się porównać nie mogła. W pierwszej chwili wydała mu się strasznie obcą, ale to trwało tylko mgnienie oka i zniknęło zupełnie, kiedy z okrzykiem radości rzuciła się ku niemu. O mało co go nie pocałowała, — powstrzymała się jednak: nie są prze cięż dziećmi. Och, ale ucieszyła się niezmiernie! Oboje łzy mieli w oczach, kiedy stali naprzeciw siebie, trzymając się za ręce. A potem tyle pytań! tyle do opowiadania! O rodzicach; o starej wierzbie. O niczem nie zapomniała. Nawet o piernikowych lalkach rozmawiali, ich stałej miłości i okrutnym losie. Joasia się śmiała, ale Kanutowi serce biło bardzo mocno. W każdym razie nie była dumną: na jej życzenie rodzice zatrzymali Kanuta na wieczór, Joasia sama nalewała mu herbatę, rozmawiała wesoło. Potem czytała głośno taką piękną książkę, jak gdyby ją wyjęła z jego serca. Nakoniec zaśpiewała. Słuchając, Kanut nie mógł się od łez powstrzymać, ale Joasia uścisnęła go za rękę i powiedziała: — Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, masz serce. Takim zostań. A ojciec przy pożegnaniu rzekł do niego: — No, teraz nie powinieneś o nas zapominać, spodziewam się, że zobaczymy cię niedługo. Aż za tydzień! pomyślał Kanut, ale co dzień wieczorem, gdy skończył robotę, szedł na przechadzkę, naturalnie na ulicę, gdzie mieszkała Joasia. Miło mu było patrzeć na jej oświetlone okno, a raz nawet wyraźnie widział jej główkę przez szybę. W niedzielę jej powiem, że musi zostać moją żoną — myślał sobie, — nie chcę, żebyśmy zmarnowali życie, jak piernikowe lalki. Jestem wprawdzie dopiero czeladnikiem, ale nie lękam się pracy i niedługo zostanę majstrem. A wtedy się pobierzemy. Ale w niedzielę Joasia była zaproszoną z rodzicami na wizytę i musiała mu o tem powiedzieć. Jaka szkoda! Miał widać bardzo smutną minę i Joasi żal się zrobiło biedaka. — Zobaczymy się wkrótce — rzekła. Pewno nigdy w życiu nie byłeś w teatrze? Czekaj, śpiewam we środę, więc przyślę ci bilet. Ojciec wie, gdzie mieszka majster, u którego pracujesz. Dobra Joasia. We środę rzeczywiście przysłała mu bilet, jak list, w kopercie, i Kanut po raz pierwszy był tego wieczora w teatrze. Co tam widział, nie umiałby nawet opowiedzieć, ale Joasia śpiewała prześlicznie, choć była żoną jakiegoś obcego człowieka. Na żarty, naturalnie, Kanut dobrze to rozumiał, to też razem z innymi krzyczał i klaskał w dłonie, okazując jej przez to, jak mu się podoba. Podobała się wszystkim, sam król uśmiechał się do niej w swej loży i Kanut uczuł się strasznie nieśmiałym, takim oddalonym i maleńkim. Odzyskał jednak prędko śmiałość i odwagę: przecież ją kochał najbardziej na świecie i gotów dla niej pracować do śmierci, żeby jej było dobrze. I ona kocha go też niezawodnie, tylko muszą rozmówić się zupełnie szczerze, żeby znów tak nie było, jak z owymi piernikami. On jest mężczyzną i powinien odezwać się pierwszy. Z takiem postanowieniem wybrał się w niedzielę. Szedł jak do kościoła. Joasię zastał samą i to go bardzo ucieszyło. — Dobrze, żeś przyszedł — rzekła — chciałam nawet posłać po ciebie, ale się spodziewałam, że dziś będziesz. Muszę powiedzieć ci o ważnej rzeczy: wyjeżdżam w piątek do Paryża. Muszę się uczyć, żeby coś ze mnie było. Biedny Kanut oniemiał z żalu i zdziwienia, lecz Joasia serdecznie wzięła go za rękę i zaczęła pocieszać. Mówiła, że się uczyć musi, aby być wielką śpiewaczką i zarabiać dużo pieniędzy i żeby wszyscy zawsze ją chwalili. Wtedy Kanut przemówił także, powiedział, jak ją kocha i jak bardzo pragnie, żeby została jego żoną. Nie potrzebuje wcale zarabiać pieniędzy, bo on dla niej pracować będzie życie całe, a pochwały obcych ludzi — cóż to warte? Joasia zasmuciła się tem bardzo, a kiedy skończył, rzekła: — Nie myśl o tem, Kanucie. Bylibyśmy oboje nieszczęśliwi. Ja cię bardzo, bardzo kocham, jak rodzona siostra, ale nie chcę być twoją żoną, bo wcale nie pójdę za mąż, chcę być tylko sławną śpiewaczką, żeby mię na całym świecie wszyscy podziwiali. Wtem weszła do pokoju macocha Joasi i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na bladą twarz Kanuta. — Kanut tak się zmartwił, że wyjeżdżam — rzekła Joasia, jakby o niczem innem nie mówili. — No, bądź rozsądnym, mój poczciwy chłopcze, jak zawsze byłeś w Kjöge, czy pamiętasz? Pod naszą starą wierzbą! Nie pozwoliła mu odejść do domu, sama nalewała herbatę i podawała ją gościowi; potem śpiewała dla niego. — Żegnam cię, dobry, kochany braciszku — rzekła na pożegnanie — najlepszy towarzyszu moich lat dziecięcych! I łzy popłynęły jej po twarzy. W piątek odpłynęła do Francyi, a Kanut został w Kopenhadze. Koledzy się dziwili, że taki posępny, wyśmiewali się z niego, namawiali do zabawy, do rozrywki. Więc poszedł z nimi razu jednego do sali, gdzie się zbierano na tańce. Wszyscy się weselili, ale on był smutny, męczyła go zabawa i drażniła, widział Joasię ciągle koło siebie i nakoniec uciekł do domu. I w domu było smutno. Cały świat wyglądał okropnie i ponuro; Kanutowi się zdawało, że jest na pustyni. Była zima. Ziemia i wody zamarzły, świat stał się białą i cichą mogiłą. Lecz gdy wróciła wiosna, ogarnęła chłopca wielka tęsknota i silne pragnienie iść w świat daleki. Spakował swój tłómoczek i wyruszył w drogę. Tylko nie do Francyi! Udał się na zachód i szedł od miasta do miasta, coraz dalej i dalej, bez wytchnienia; aż zaszedł do starożytnej, pięknej Norymbergii. Tu zapragnął odpocząć. Zachwyciło go miasto malownicze, jak wycięte z obrazka, niepodobne do żadnego, które widział dotąd. Prostej ulicy nie było tu wcale, domy ani myślały stać w równych szeregach, ganki, wieżyczki, gzymsy, posągi, filary wyskakiwały z nich na wszystkie strony, a wysoko rozpościerały się rynny i zlewy, niby bajeczne smoki, aż do środka ulic. Na rynku jakaś dziewczyna czerpała wodę ze studni, otoczonej kamiennemi figurami, i podała zmęczonemu chłopcu czysty napój; pęk róż miała w ręku, więc dała mu jedną. To wydało się Kanutowi dobrą wróżbą. W kościele odezwały się nagle organy takim znajomym dźwiękiem, jakby pochodziły z Kjöge. Kanut wszedł do świątyni. Cicho tutaj było i uroczyście; promienie słoneczne przez różnobarwne szyby wpadały smugami i krzyżowały się pośród wysmukłych, w górę strzelających kolumn. I wielka, uroczysta cisza przeniknęła aż do serca Kanuta. Został w Norymberdze. Majster jego mieszkał w małym, malowniczym domku, za starymi murami, które stoją dotąd, nad kanałem, oblewającym piękne miasto; bzy rozrastały się nad nizkim domkiem i zaglądały do małego okna, w którem pracował Kanut. Tutaj przebył lato i zimę, lecz na wiosnę powędrował znowu dalej. Bez był winien wszystkiemu: pachniał tak zupełnie, jak w ogrodach w Kjöge i zanadto przypominał mu ojczyznę. Przeniósł się więc w głąb miasta, gdzie bzów nie było wcale i u innego majstra znalazł pracę. Warsztat jego teraz znajdował się blizko starego, kamiennego mostu, koło wodnego młyna, wiecznie szumiącego bystro spadającą falą. Wszystkie domy skupiły się tutaj w gromadkę i wysunęły naprzód swoje ganki i figury, jakby je chciały rzucić w nurty rzeki. Tu nie było ogrodów ani zieloności, nawet kwiatka w doniczce w żadnem oknie, ale naprzeciw szewckiego warsztatu rosła nad wodą wielka, stara wierzba, tuląc się do ścian domu, jak gdyby się bała, aby nie porwały jej szumiące fale. Giętkie gałęzie drzewa zwieszały się na dół i przeglądały w chłodnej, czystej wodzie, zupełnie tak samo, jak w Kjöge. Prześladowały go widocznie drzewa; wieczorem zwłaszcza, przy świetle księżyca, stara wierzba wyraźnie zwracała ku niemu swoje zielone i wiotkie gałęzie. Coś nieokreślonego płynęło z niej wtedy prosto do serca. Kanut jej niecierpiał. Nie mógł patrzeć na nią dłużej i pożegnał majstra. Powędrował w świat dalej. O Joasi nigdy nie mówił nikomu, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o niej. I stara historya piernikowej pary dziwnie często snuła się przed nim. Zdawało mu się teraz, że ją rozumie lepiej. Chłopiec miał gorzki migdał zamiast serca, a czyż jego serce nie było też gorzkiem? Źle mu było na świecie, nie mógł znaleźć kąta, gdzieby odpoczął spokojnie, gdzieby go nie ścigały wspomnienia i drzewa. Duszno mu było; rozluźniał rzemienie swego tłomoczka, lecz to nic nie pomagało. Dopiero widok gór sprawił mu ulgę. Leżały przed nim, niby skrzydła ziemi, złożone do spoczynku. Czy je rozpostarła kiedy? Czy próbowała na nich wzlecieć aż do nieba, ale opadła, jak bańka mydlana? I patrzył na szeroki, rozległy krajobraz gór, lasów, chmur i jezior, szczytów i przepaści! Szedł wciąż dalej; doliny wydawały mu się jednym szeregiem owocowych sadów; gdy przechodził, dziewczęta, zajęte robotą, przyjaźnie pozdrawiały go skinieniem głowy; śnieżne szczyty płonęły o zachodzie słońca; a gdy wśrod ciemnych lasów ujrzał błękitne jezioro, wydało mu się, że czar jakiś przeniósł go nad brzeg morza w Kjöge. I ogarnęła go znowu tęsknota, ale bez bólu. Gdzie Ren szumiące fale rzuca w przepaść, która zamienia je w mgłę przezroczystą, w śnieżne obłoki, i w świat je wysyła, jakby tu było ich gniazdo rodzinne, — gdzie tęcza siedmiobarwne wstęgi rozwiesza nad przepaściami: — tam Kanut widział młyn na rzece w Kjöge, gdzie woda także burzy się i szumi. Zostałby może chętnie w tej pięknej dolinie, ale zawiele wierzb i bzów tu rosło, — więc poszedł dalej. Wdzierał się wytrwale na szczyty śnieżne, na urwiste skały, przebywał drogi, jak gniazda jaskółek nad przepaściami czarnemi wiszące. W głębi szumiały potoki srebrzyste, chmury się przesuwały pod jego stopami, deptał pu ostach górskich i różach i śniegu, aż z północnego skłonu przedarł się na stoki gór południowe i wstąpił w krainę wiecznie zielonych drzew, winnic i słońca. Powitały go wonią kwitnące kasztany, pola kukurydzowe i żyzne doliny. Góry zostały za nim, niby mur wysoki, który oddzielał go od wspomnień dawnych. Zatrzymał się przed wielkiem i wspaniałem miastem, które zowią Medyolan. Robotę znalazł łatwo u dobrych staruszków, którzy się przywiązali prędko do cichego i pobożnego chłopca. Niewiele on mówił, lecz pracował dzielnie, gdyż jakiś wielki ciężar spadł mu tutaj z serca. Wszystko tu było nowe, a takie odmienne, że w nim budziło podziw i zdumienie. Marmurowe kościoły, wieżyce, posągi zdawały się ze śniegu czystego wykute; nad nim błękitne niebo, a dalej zielona, nieskończona równina, od północy tylko zasłonięta szeregiem niebotycznych szczytów. I przychodził mu na myśl kościół z czerwonej cegły, obwieszony festonami zielonego bluszczu — tam, na północy, w Kjöge. Nie tęsknił do niego, woli być pochowany tutaj, w górach. Rok upłynął w ten sposób. Od trzech lat opuścił już kraj rodzinny, lecz nie myślał o tem; nie powróci tam nigdy. Razu jednego majster, poczciwy staruszek, który serdecznie polubił Kanuta, zabrał go z sobą na wielką operę. I w teatrze jest sala, którą poznać warto! Prawda, że warto! Jasno jak w dzień biały, piętra się wznoszą jedne nad drugiemi, aż pod sklepienie, a dokoła w lożach damy strojne, z kwiatami, panowie, muzyka — wszystko jak w Kopenhadze, tylko daleko piękniejsze; lecz tam — była Joasia... I tu jest Joasia! Czy to czary? — Podniosła się wielka zasłona i stoi przed nim w jedwabiach i złocie, w złotej koronie, a śpiewa! — tak chyba w niebie Boże anioły śpiewają! To ona, ona! uśmiecha się, patrzy prosto na niego — — Joasia! — krzyknął Kanut, chwytając za rękę starego majstra. Szewc spojrzał na afisz. — Tak, Joanna — rzekł cicho, pokazując palcem jej imię i nazwisko. Ludzie krzyczeli i klaskali w dłonie, rzucali wieńce i kwiaty na scenę, wywoływali ją, skoro odeszła, — musiała wracać znowu. Na ulicy tłum cały otoczył jej powóz, ciągnął go zamiast koni. Kanut ciągnął także i krzyczał wraz z innymi; krzyczał głośniej od nich; a kiedy zatrzymano się wreszcie przed domem wspaniałym, oświetlonym, on otworzył drzwiczki, przez które wyskoczyła, lekka, jasna, uśmiechnięta... Joasia. Dziękowała spojrzeniem i skinieniem głowy, była wzruszoną. Kanut stał tak blizko, patrzył jej prosto w oczy; i ona spojrzała na niego, uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie — lecz go nie poznała! Jakiś pan z gwiazdą błyszczącą na piersi podał jej rękę i zniknęli razem na marmurowych schodach, wśród blasku i kwiatów. Kanut wrócił do domu, spakował tłómoczek i zebrał się do drogi. Powróci do ojczyzny, do bzów, do starej wierzby. Przeżył już całe życie. Poczciwi staruszkowie chcieli go zatrzymać, prosili, aby został, zwracali uwagę na blizką zimę; śnieg upadł już w górach. Lecz Kanut się nie lękał, — drogę znajdzie zawsze, a kij w ręku przyjaciel. I poszedł. Szedł znowu długo przez góry i skały, po ciężkich drogach; sił ubywa prędko, ale przed sobą nie widzi miasteczka ani osady ludzkiej. I nikogo. Tylko gwiazdy nań patrzą z wysokiego nieba. A spoczynku już pragnie: nogi mu odmawiają posłuszeństwa, w głowie się kręci. Nagle w dolinie pod nim błysną gwiazdy. Czy to w jeziorze niebo się przegląda? Coraz ich więcej i coraz jaśniejsze; zmieniają miejsca. To małe miasteczko! Ta pewność sił dodaje Kanutowi. Już niedaleko! Otóż i oberża; mała, uboga, ale dla niego wystarczy. Noc i dzień w niej przepędził, gdyż potrzebował wypoczynku. Był chory, a deszcz padał, drogi się popsuły, ciężko iść dalej. Lecz na trzeci dzień rano przyszedł wędrowny muzykant z katarynką i zagrał melodye, która tak żywo przypomniała mu ojczyznę, że tu dłużej wytrzymać nie mógł. I znów ruszył na północ, a szedłz Iakim pośpiechem, jak gdyby się obawiał, że zanim powróci, wszystkich mu śmierć zabierze. Nie mówił do nikogo o swojej tęsknocie i nikt nie wiedział, co się działo w jego sercu, szedł przecież obcy pomiędzy obcymi, do swoich, do swej wioski dalekiej nad morzem, tam na północy. Wieczór się zbliżał. Mróz wzmagał się zwolna, kraj był coraz równiejszy: pola, łąki, drogi. Przy gościńcu rosła wielka, stara wierzba; wyglądała tak dziwnie swojsko — jakby tamta. Kanut był znużony, więc usiadł pod drzewem; potrzebował odpocząć, — głowa mu ciążyła, oczy się zamykały. Zauważył jednak, jak troskliwie stara wierzba otuliła go swemi gałązkami, — jak najtroskliwszy ojciec! Bo też to była tamta! Wzięła go na ręce i jak małe dziecko niosła teraz do ojczyzny, do Kjöge, na znajome, piaszczyste wybrzeże, gdzie biegał dzieckiem. Tak, to była ona, ta sama wierzba. Wyszła naprzeciw niego, bo długo nie wracał i znalazła go wreszcie i przyniosła sama do małego ogródka nad rzeczką, gdzie czeka już Joasia w złocistej koronie i wita go z daleka radosnym okrzykiem. A oto znowu jakieś dwie postacie, podobniejsze do ludzi, niż przed laty. Szczególniej się zmieniły! To chłopiec z piernika i jego ukochana. Piękną stroną odwrócili się do niego, trzymają się za ręce. — Dziękujemy ci — rzekli — nauczyłeś nas mówić i otosmy zaręczeni! Idą przez ulicę razem, rękawrękę, wprost do kościoła w Kjöge. Kanut i Joasia idą tuż za nimi, trzymają się także za ręce. Widać czerwone mury, bluszczem obwieszone, drzwi otwarte szeroko, słychać organy, światła płoną na ołtarzu. Orszak przez główne wejście wchodzi do kościoła. — Państwo naprzód! — odzywa się chłopiec z piernika i ustępują miejsca Kanutowi, który z Joasią klęka przed ołtarzem. Joasia schyla wdzięcznie śliczną główkę, a z oczu jej spływają łzy, jak perły szronu. To lód, który niegdyś zamroził jej serce, a teraz stopniał pod tchnieniem wytrwałej, wiernej miłości. Te łzy zimne — W tej chwili Kanut się obudził. Siedział pod starą wierzbą, w obcym kraju, w chłodny zimowy wieczór. Z chmur zimne krople na twarz mu padały. — To sen! — szepnął ze smutkiem. — Najpiękniejsza chwila mego życia! Pozwól mi jeszcze tak marzyć, o Boże! I zamknął oczy. I znów zasnął — i marzy. Nad ranem śnieg spadł duży, wiatr miota! nim mroźny, — Kanut spał. Szeroką drogą ludzie idą do kościoła; pod starą wierzbą siedzi czeladnik wędrowny. Zmarzł, nie żyje. Pod starą wierzbą usnął, jak w dzieciństwie, ale — na wieki. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Pod vrbou (w języku czeskim) *Under the Willow-Tree (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim